Meet Me at the Edge-Chap 1
by Juniper Garden
Summary: Follow Juniper Garden as she creates new relationships at Hogwarts. She decided to skip class on day, and spend it with Draco Malfoy, are things heating up? Is Snape really that freaky?


Hello! I am Juniper Garden, I'm a Hogwarts student. I brush my black hair in my fully black bathroom. I got Dumbledick-head to finally let me paint the walls, I was going to whether he liked it or not. Either I was going to use a charm, but that's too much work, so I had my house elf do it for me. His name is Gooby, and I absolutely hate this little fucker. He kept giving me lip every time I asked him to do something, but mom and dad made me take him with me. I made him lay out my clothes for today. I looked into my huge mirror, trimmed with black and white paint, and a pale girl looks back at me. I look over and see my Slytherin Flag hung up on the wall in the corner.

"God, I love being Slytherin." I thought to myself, happily.

I quickly put on my black fish net leggings and black combat boots, if they make me wear those stupid robes, I was going to wear what I wanted underneath. I put on my black eyeliner and black eyeshadow. My blood red eyes really pop when I do my makeup like that. Mutation from birth. I am a witch after all, can't be like those muggles or preppy Gryffindor.

I quickly grab my robes. I only made a few altercations. Class begins in 30 minutes, and I haven't made it into the dining hall. I hope they don't close the dining hall.

I hurry out of my room, grabbing my hydro flask, its black too, it was full of vodka. If I was going to fail my 'History of Magic' exam, I was at least going to do it having fun. I ran down the corridors, passing each of the slow-moving students.

"MOVE!" I yell as I push my way into the dining hall.

"Thank God!" I thought to myself. "They still have Count Chocula out." I sat down by myself, I don't want to sit next to those ugly preppy girls, with their overdone makeup and scrunchies. There wasn't many of them left anyway, most of them were heading to class.

"Stupid Gryffindor." I whispered underneath my breath.

I grab a bowl and pour my cereal in and begin to dig in. Class beings in 10 minutes, I don't care, I'm hungry.

"I'm such a fat bitch." I whisper to myself, pouring another bowl.

"Hey Juniper!" Someone calls out to me. I turn around and almost gasp. Draco Malfoy is talking to me, he is just like me, a goth/emo/scene kid. All the Slytherin kids were gathered around one table, they just got in. I quickly hop up, ready to sit with them, but before I do, Draco sits next to me.

"They're kinda loud over there, I don't think I could hear you If we sat over there." My heart fluttered. He wore all black and I think I even noticed some eyeliner on his eyes. His bright eyes were almost popping out of his head with their intensity. The class bell rang, telling me that I was supposed to be in class, but being with Draco told me otherwise.

"You wanna ditch today? Maybe go to Hogsmead. My dad threatened a couple of bartenders over there, so they give me free alcohol now." I look back down at my hydroflask, its been through hell, dinted and scratched up.

"Actually, I have some Vodka in my bottle here, we can ditch and go to the Hogsmead." I said with a smirk on my face. He looked behind him at the rest of Slytherin sitting at their table, noticing Snape beginning to walk up to them."

"Maybe we should go now, I don't want Snape on my ass before my day has even started, also, I don't there's enough in your bottle for more than just us, and we can buy some cool magic shit in Hogsmead" Draco said as we both hopped up and made a mad dash for the door.

We ran off, running for the forbidden forest. I followed Draco until we reached a hidden tunnel entrance. I looked in and saw a flying car.

"If that ugly ginger shit head can have his rinky dink old shit truck and drive it to school, I can drive a cool car and get white girl wasted." He said looking at his sleek black sports car. We hopped in and flew to Hogsmead. We listened to screamo, rock, and other gothic shit. We didn't talk much, just listened to music. He pulled out some pot from the glovebox and took a big toke. The smoke was changing colors, that shit was so cool. I asked for some, and he passed it to me. We also remembered my vodka and began to drink it. I got flashes back to all those no drinking and driving commercials, this is self-driving magic car, can't arrest me for shit.

We finally arrived at Hogsmead and hopped out of the flying car. We went to every shop and bought some snacks and drinks. Draco's dad threatened most of the shop owners, so we would get free shit. We got to bar called 'Bitching Toad', and walked in. Must be new, I thought.

"YER TOO YOUNG TO BE IN MY BAR." Some ugly grumpy fuck yelled.

"MY DAD WILL BEAT YOUR ASS OLD MAN." Draco yelled at the bartender, the bartender almost shit himself.

Draco and I were high as balls, and we continue to harass the barkeep.

"We need a room, gimme your best room." The bartender, keeping his shit in his pants, handed us a key. I quickly carried our snacks into the room. The room was great, it was all black and it had TV. We began to eat our snacks, Cheetos, Hot Fries, chocolate, and all the other shit were gone in about 45 minutes. Draco smiled at me and I smiled at him. We were sitting on the bed and laughing. It was a California king sized bed, and we both had more than enough room.

"This was pretty fucking cool." I said.

"Thanks, my dad is cool and all, I get a lot of perks for being his son."

There was a pause in conversation.

We began Frenching passionately. He hands moved down my waist, and I began to take off my shirt, I even took off my bra. He took off his pants and shirt, exposing his ripped abs. He put his massive member in my pp and we did it, for me it was my first time. His hands then traveled down my butt and he immediately cummeded. We both then hopped up and took a shower. Before we knew it, we heard a bang on the door.

We got dressed quickly and Draco answered the door. Snap was at the fucking door, I always thought he was a weirdo, but this was a new level.

The barkeep stood smirking behind him. Draco was furious. He flipped off the barkeep.

For some reason, they only assumed we were just ditching class and nothing more. Snape had some weird obsession with me, so we didn't get in trouble. So we only got a slap on the wrist, and Snap drove us back to Hogwarts using Draco's car. Draco told his dad about what happened and now Draco's dad put a hit out on the barkeep. That fucker is dead meat.

"Soooo Juniper, what were you guys doing. . .all the way out here." Snape asked pervertedly, not keeping his eyes on the road.

"None of your business you weird old man. I will slap your balls so hard they will hit you in the chin." Snap immediately nutted his pants and continued driving.

We got back to Hogwarts, it was dark out now. I didn't know we'd been out that long. Snape offered to walk me to my door, but I said no and he ran off into his part of the castle. Draco walked me back to my door and kissed me on the cheek goodnight. He then went to go beat Snape's ass. I walked into my room, and Gooby had made my bed, and he slept in the bathtub.

I hobbled off to bed, trying to get some shut eye. I had no idea it was so late. I barely go into bed good when I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"WHO THE FUCK IS—oh, hi, Rose." Rose was my best friend. She had a black pixi cut and wore a long black t-shirt, she wore black leggings underneath. She was pale like me, and one of the only other goth girls at Hogwarts.

"So where were you today?" She playfully whispered at me.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around." We both giggled.

"Everyone saw you and Draco run off, we only assumed the worst." We broke out into giggles again.

"Yeah, we didn't want to get in trouble with professor Snape when we saw him coming up behind you guys." She looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We saw him come up to you guys, didn't want to deal with his perverted ass."

"He wasn't yelling at us, he was telling us of some of the Gryffindor kids switching houses." My face must have given me away.

"You didn't hear? Harry Potter, the ugly ginger fuck, and the nosy fuzzy haired bitch are moving to Slytherin, along with some transfers from muggle households, you know, just finding their letters and shit."

"Oh shit, I don't want those stupid fucks in my house."

"Apparently, they have turned darker for some reason, and the others just got sorted into this house. Can't be all bad."

I buried my head into my black and red pillows and pulled up my black sheets, hoping for some shut eye.


End file.
